100713nullbalish
08:17 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG began trolling conciseTactician CT at 20:17 -- 08:17 AG: so wow 08:17 AG: tlaloc? 08:17 AG: total douche 08:17 AG: I mean I already knew that but like 08:17 AG: damn 08:18 CT: Which one is THAT? 08:18 AG: the mudblood on the list 08:18 AG: self described leader of troll mexico 08:18 AG: why the empress doesn't nix that shit to hell just blows my mind 08:19 CT: MUDBLOOD? It is uncommon for you to DESCRIBE another as such. 08:19 AG: yeah sorry shitblood* 08:19 AG: you know because his blood looks like shit 08:19 CT: Yes, well, I ASSUME ignorance is better than FEAR. 08:19 AG: okay wow I am being unreasonable here but really he is a douche and that is all there is to say on the matter 08:20 CT: Wow, you must really have a PROBLEM with this one. 08:20 AG: okay so 08:20 AG: I told you I messaged one of the humans right 08:20 AG: like, a while back? 08:20 CT: Yes, you MENTIONED it. 08:20 AG: well apparently 08:20 AG: APPARENTLY 08:20 CT: ... 08:21 CT: Don't MOCK me. 08:21 AG: omg I am allowed to emphasize things too balish geeze 08:21 AG: anyway, apparently (<-- look all lowercase) 08:21 AG: he thought I was trying to.... human flirt with her 08:21 CT: Wow, you REALLY are riled up... 08:22 CT: You were NOT, CORRECT? 08:23 AG: what no I mean I think she may have been trying to human flirt with me? 08:23 CT: GROSS... 08:23 AG: I don't know there were a lot of winking emoticons involved 08:25 CT: How VILE. It must be VERY desperate for a quadrant, to be flirting at such an EARLY STAGE. 08:25 AG: eh, I guess 08:25 AG: anyway, so he sends me a message 08:26 AG: apologizing for assuming that I was flirting 08:26 AG: because quote unquote no one would be stupid enough to try to steal a quadrant from him 08:26 AG: okay that is not a direct quote but it is basically what he said 08:26 AG: and apparently he is now matesprits with her! 08:26 AG: matesprits! 08:26 CT: INTERESTING... 08:26 AG: with an alien! we're supposed to be playing against!! in a mysterious game!!! 08:26 CT: Who is this AGAIN? 08:28 AG: the brownblod. tlaloc 08:28 CT: ... 08:28 AG: greatTempcjtot;am 08:28 AG: .... 08:28 AG: greatTenochtitlan 08:28 CT: Ah, that makes MORE sense. 08:29 CT: They established a QUADRANT? Did he get the message SWEEPS before us? 08:29 AG: lol no 08:29 CT: ... 08:29 AG: I can only assume they've been talking for hours upon hours every day since he got it though 08:30 AG: probably spilling all of our secrets and weaknesses 08:30 AG: well 08:30 CT: That's rather PATHETIC, actually. 08:30 AG: idk, do we even have secrets and weaknesses? 08:30 CT: I do NOT, but I'm sure everyone else does. 08:30 AG: pfff ok 08:30 CT: So this BROWNBLOOD is already under the THUMB of a human... 08:31 CT: PERHAPS I underestimated them. 08:31 AG: yeah but nevermind all of that 08:31 AG: he is being a total douche about it and that is the important part here 08:31 CT: EXCUSE me? 08:31 CT: That is the IMPORTANT PART? 08:31 AG: like just because the empress lets him rule one tiny little section of the planet he thinks he can treat everyone else like crap, it is so fucking bogus 08:31 CT: Not the fact he could be LINING THE POCKETS of our enemies? 08:32 CT: ... 08:32 AG: I don't think there's any way for him to send her money if that's what you mean? /\o.o\ 08:33 CT: I SUPPOSE not, but that is all Troll Mexico is CORRECT? A big Mining facility in the middle of a GOD FORSAKEN jungle too much of a pain to crush underfoot? 08:34 AG: oh I mean I don't know too much about it 08:34 AG: just that they are basically a huge weird cult that is obsessed with yanking the hearts out of trolls and like getting fucked up all of the time 08:35 CT: Hmmm... We MUST keep that one in our SIGHTS. If we discover he is a MOLE, then we MUST turn this to our ADVANTAGE... 08:35 AG: and yeah I mean he does pay me in gold so that seems like a safe assumption 08:35 AG: to our advantage? 08:36 CT: Keep TABS on him. Note his MOVEMENTS and ask about conversations between him and the HUMAN. 08:36 AG: wow, I totally volunteer you for that privilege then 08:36 CT: I don't know him, and YOU are the only one I TRUST at this point in time. 08:37 AG: uuuuuugghgguuuuuu 08:37 AG: sigh. 08:38 CT: Besides, you are CLOSE to him right? 08:38 AG: ew, no 08:38 AG: I grow some of his crops, he pays me, that's it 08:38 CT: You grow some kind of FLORA for his consumption, exactly. 08:38 AG: I mean we talk sometimes but god is he a douche 08:38 CT: You keep RETURNING to that. 08:38 AG: yeah I mean you can't really improve on the truth 08:39 CT: Why not deal with him in a BUISNESS SENSE? 08:39 AG: the next batch won't be ready for a couple of weeks, he won't let me use fertilizers 08:39 AG: but I'll try to invent some reason to talk to him /:<> 08:39 CT: Keep these OBVIOUS caliginous feelings out, and simply take his GOLD for the PLANTS. 08:40 AG: . . . 08:40 AG: what. 08:40 CT: What? 08:40 AG: I don't like what you're implying here with that caliginous line okay 08:41 AG: I just plain don't like the guy. platonically. 08:41 CT: What, are you NOT? You are practially REEKING of black feelings. 08:41 AG: .... ]:<<<<<> see how angry my eyebrows are 08:41 AG: I am about to show YOU caliginous if you don't drop this ridiculous subject okay 08:42 CT: Well, FINE, if you wish to be this TOUCHY... 08:42 AG: THANK you. 08:42 AG: I mean thank you* /=_=\ 08:43 AG: anyway 08:43 CT: You must be in a MOOD. Have you received my GIFT? 08:43 AG: no not yet 08:43 AG: didn't you say it'd be a few days? hopefully it'll get her in time for daylight tomorrow 08:43 AG: here* sigh 08:43 CT: That must be why, the TENSION from a lack of sleep must be MOUNTING. 08:44 AG: yeah slothmom is getting pretty testy. keeps going on and on about the bags under my eyes 08:44 AG: I haven't really told her everything that's going on, I don't want to worry her /:> 08:44 CT: For your INFORMATION, this is actually my SECOND TIME going without sopor. It's rather RELAXING, honestly, and makes me feel much... SHARPER. 08:44 CT: You should be HONEST with your lusus. You know how they WORRY. 08:45 AG: .... yeah I guess you're right 08:46 AG: no nightmares then? no crazy blood lust? P:> 08:46 CT: ... 08:46 CT: Well, not CRAZY blood lust. 08:46 AG: so same as usual then? haha 08:47 CT: I MAY HAVE stabbed a lowblood with an EATING UTENSIL earlier today, but that is UNRELATED. 08:47 AG: so, same as usual P:> 08:47 CT: I assume SO. 08:47 AG: hahah just kidding I think but seriously, try and be careful okay? I need you at your best for this game shit 08:48 AG: I think you and I may be the only competent ones 08:48 AG: and 08:48 AG: well to be honest I am only competent under the very best circumstances /=_=\;; 08:48 CT: Right, of COURSE. I MAY HAVE to lead these wrigglers, MUCH TO MY DISCONTENT. 08:48 AG: hey better you than me 08:49 AG: you can be the iron fisted leader 08:49 AG: and I'll be the advisor you never listen to 08:49 CT: If that is WHAT IS NECESSARY, then I am WILLING. 08:50 AG: I was about to say 'like in all of those midieval movies I watch' but in all of those the advisor usually ends up backstabbing the king so not like that at all 08:50 AG: though if I could get cool like magician powers it may be worth having to stab you in the back 08:50 AG: (haha just kidding) 08:50 CT: Right, a JOKE. 08:51 CT: Let me take a second to CALL OFF THE DRONES. 08:51 AG: . . . 08:51 AG: /=_=\ that's a joke too, right? 08:51 CT: It's whatever you WANT it to be. 08:51 AG: bow chikka wow wow 08:51 AG: okay no sorry that was a joke too 08:51 AG: okay 08:51 AG: foot in mouth 08:52 CT: ... 08:52 AG: what were we even talking about before this tangent 08:52 CT: The GAME, and how the others seem... Rather PATHETIC in comparison. 08:52 CT: Have you SEEN them yet? SLEEPING when we get a WHOLE WORLD to explore. 08:54 AG: I'd say not to let it go to your head but I know you will anyway 08:54 AG: I keep coming back to like what really creeped me out about my place 08:55 AG: and the more I dwell on it like a frightened grub the more I remember 08:55 AG: like... whispering. under the sounds of the city and its residents. this, whispering. I don't know if it is the pink text woman trying to contact me or what, but I doubt she would use such tones 08:55 CT: Wow, this is STRESSING you out more than I perviously BELIEVED... 08:56 AG: ehhh. I wish I could explore your world with you, that's all /:>> 08:57 CT: Yes, well, the TOMB remains HIDDEN, but from what I have DISCOVERED, we dwell on a MOON of the main planet, with MINE named Prospit. 08:59 CT: I have yet to figure where YOUR planet is, or it's NAME, for the voices of the Prospitians remain a GARBLED MESS, no matter how HARD I try to get them to SPEAK CLEARLY. 09:00 AG: well. let me get a good nights' rest and clear my head and I'll go... exploring the next time I sleep perhaps 09:00 CT: Please do, I am EXTREMELY CURIOUS of this other realm. 09:01 CT: CONTACT me if there is ANYTHING you wish to speak of, and my gift should arrive at some point in the near future, HOPEFULLY. 09:02 AG: alright will do 09:02 CT: I take my LEAVE. 09:02 CT: Good bye. 09:02 -- conciseTactician CT gave up trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 21:02 -- 09:02 AG: in the mean time I'll go sprinkle some fertilizer on tlaloc's stupid crops 09:02 AG: yeah, bye 09:02 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 21:02 --